Facebook à Port Royal
by CryForTheMoon
Summary: Imaginez que nos pirates préférés se retrouvent plongés dans l'Univers de Facebook...


Imaginez un seul instant que nos pirates préférés se retrouvent plongés dans l'univers de Facebook. Que pourraient-ils bien se raconter ? Eh bien ne cherchez plus... =D

Je tiens à vous préciser que certaines fautes d'orthographe et/ou de syntaxe sont " volontaires " et j'espère qu'elles ne vous dérangeront pas.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Jack Sparrow<strong> et **Will Turner **sont maintenant ami(e)s .

**Jack Sparrow** et **Elizabeth Swann** sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**James Norrington** et **Elizabeth Swann** sont maintenant ami(e)s.

**James Norrington** et **Weatherby Swann** sont maintenant ami(e)s.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack Sparrow<strong> aime " Souvenez-vous du jour où vous avez presque failli arrêter le célèbre Capitaine Jack Sparrow ".

**James Norrington** : Pour s'en souvenir, on s'en souviendra… Sachez toutefois que la potence vous accueille toujours à bras ouverts, mon ami !

( **Lord Cutler Beckett** aime ça )

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth Swann<strong> : En a marre de tous ces prétendants… -_-' Je ne suis pas un objet de marchandise, quand même ! Père, tu exagères !

**Weatherby Swann** : C'est pour ton bien, ma fille. ( **Jack Sparrow** aime ça )

* * *

><p><strong>Will Turner<strong> : In Love.

**Jack Sparrow** : Et il remet ça. Arrête un peu, mon gars ! Ca devient limite mélodramatique.

**Will Turner** : Mais… mais… Je l'aime.

**Jack Sparrow** : Dis-le lui, au lieu de te lamenter sur ton mur ! -_-'

* * *

><p><strong>James Norrington<strong> aime " Quand Jack Sparrow sera pendu… "

**Jack Sparrow** : Ce qui n'arrivera pas de sitôt ! =P

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth Swann<strong> aime " Papa, arrête de contrôler ma vie ! "

( **Jack Sparrow** aime ça )

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Cutler Beckett<strong> aime " Un jour, je dominerais le monde ! "

**Davy Jones** : Peut être, mais en attendant, non !

**Lord Cutler Beckett** : Vous, espèce de… de… Crâne de poulpe !

**Jack Sparrow** : Oh une querelle, j'adore les querelles ! =D

**Lord Cutler Beckett** : Oh mais que vois-je, une potence ? Elle n'attend que vous, Sparrow !

**Davy Jones** : Pas d'accord ! Pas la potence ! Il a une dette envers moi, et il compte la payer, hein Sparrow ?

**Jack Sparrow** : Désolé mais les tentacules ne sont pas faites pour moi, Jones ! Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais, je file ! ( **Bill Turner** et **Will Turner** aiment ça )

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth Swann<strong> aime " Un jour, mon prince viendra… "

**Will Turner** : Et il est déjà ici !

**Elizabeth** Swann : Oooh Will !

* * *

><p><strong>Hector Barbossa<strong> à **Jack Sparrow** : Puis-je savoir où est passé mon _Black Pearl_ ?

**Hector Barbossa** : Je sais que tu es connecté, Sparrow, alors réponds !

**Jack Sparrow** : Disons que ton _Black Pearl_ a reçu quelques chocs suite à l'attaque d'un Kraken et aux coups de canons des vaisseaux de la Royal Navy mais dans l'ensemble…euh… Il vogue encore ! =D

**Hector Barbossa** : Sparrow, tu es un homme mort ! ( **James Norrington** aime ça )

**Jack Sparrow** : Dans la vie, il faut savoir PO-SI-TI-VER ! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>James Norrington<strong> a rejoint le groupe " Ce bonhomme est un forgeron, il a volé ma fiancé, il m'a provoqué, il a pourri ma vie et il mérite de mourir ! "

**Will Turner** : Sans rancune ? xD ( **Jack Sparrow** et **Elizabeth Swann **aiment ça )

**James Norrington** : Mécréant !

* * *

><p><strong>Davy Jones<strong> a rejoint le groupe " Avant, j'étais un homme mais maintenant, je suis un poulpe ! VDM "

**Jack Sparrow** : Mais rassure-toi Davychou, les tentacules te vont à ravir ! =)

**Davy Jones** : Et il en rajoute… -_-'

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth Swann<strong> aime " Hoist the Colours ".

( J**ack Sparrow**, **Will Turner**,** Hector Barbossa**, **Pintel**, **Ragetti** et 357 autres personnes aiment ça )

**Weatherby Swann** : Oh ma fille, une chanson de pirates ! *o* N'as-tu pas honte ?

**Elizabeth Swann** : Pas du tout, cher père ! Pas du tout ! ( **Will Turner** aime ça )

* * *

><p><strong>James Norrington<strong> aime " Pendez-le haut et court ! "

**Jack Sparrow** : Pourquoi tant de haine ?

**James Norrington** : Infâme pendard !

* * *

><p><strong>Joshamee Gibbs<strong> aime " le Rhum ".

( **Jack Sparrow**, **Will Turner** et 40 autres personnes aiment ça )

**Elizabeth Swann** : Maudits pirates ! Bande d'alcooliques !

* * *

><p><strong>James Norrington<strong> a rajouté " Dieu du Sexe et Roi de la Débauche " à ses activités.

**Will Turner** a rajouté " Forgeron " à ses activités.

**Elizabeth Swann** a rajouté " Fille de Gouverneur " à ses activités

.**Jack Sparrow** : Crâneuse !

**Elizabeth Swann **: Grossier personnage !

* * *

><p><strong>James Norrington<strong> : S'est fait " hacker " son compte Facebook par** Jack Sparrow** ! Cet homme commence sérieusement à m'énerver. ='(

**Jack Sparrow** : Hihi ! =P C'est CAPITAINE Jack Sparrow, s'il vous plait !

**James Norrington** : Le Dieu du Sexe vous invite à retirer ces imbécilités de mon profil… Sous peine de pendaison !

**Jack Sparrow** : Débrouillez-vous. =P

* * *

><p><strong>James Norrington<strong> a rajouté " Commodore " à ses activités.

**James Norrington** à **Jack Sparrow **: J'ai réussi à modifier mon compte ! =P

**Jack Sparrow** : Génial, ça m'en coupe une jambe ! -_-'

* * *

><p><strong>Pintel <strong>et **Ragetti** sont maintenant ami(e)s.

( **Pintel**, **Ragetti**, et 10 autres personnes aiment ça )

* * *

><p><strong>Will Turner<strong> est passé de " Célibataire " à " En couple ", avec **Elizabeth Swann**.

( **Weatherby Swann**, **Elizabeth Turner**, **Will Turner** et 123 autres personnes aiment ça )

( **James Norrington** déteste ça )

* * *

><p><strong>James Norrington<strong> : Adieu monde cruel, je vais me pendre ! ='(

**Jack Sparrow** : Il ne faut pas pleurer !

**James Norrington** : Me pendre avec vos dreadlocks, Sparrow ! ( **Will Turne**r aime ça )

* * *

><p><strong>Davy Jones<strong> : Calypso, je t'aime. Reviens ! Promis, je serais gentil, je ferais la vaisselle et le ménage mais pitié, reviens ! ='( Je serais sage, j'arrêterais de tuer les gens, je serais un petit ami exemplaire ! Juré ! Alors reviiiens ! ='( - Et rend-moi mon apparence humaine aussi, s'il te plait ! -

**Jack Sparrow** : What's the fuck ? oO

**Hector Barbossa **: Ceci s'appelle l' "amour ", Sparrow. Quelque chose que tu ne connaitras jamais…

**Jack Sparrow** : Tu es cruel, Hector.

**Davy Jones** : DEGAGEZ DE MON MUR AVANT QUE JE NE VOUS TRANSFORME EN POULPE, VOUS AUSSI !

**Jack Sparrow** : C'est demandé si gentiment. =D

* * *

><p><strong>James Norrington<strong> à **Davy Jones** : J'ai votre coeur ! (a)

**Davy Jones** : Non merci, je ne suis pas homosexuel !

**James Norrington** : Pas ce coeur, là ! -_-' Vous savez, le machin qui fait " boum-boum " et qui se trouvait dans votre poitrine, à une époque.

**Davy Jones **: Non… *o*

**James Norrington** : Si… =P

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Cutler Beckett<strong> : J'ai enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais. =D

**James Norrington** : Grâce à qui, hein ? *o* N'oubliez pas que j'ai risqué ma vie pour ramener ce myocarde de malheur ! Une petite récompense s'impose, non ?

**Lord Cutler Beckett** : Cela va de soi ! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Ragetti<strong> : A fé du shauping avc **Pintel **! En a profité pr achter un nouvelle oeuil ! =D

**Will Turner** : Et un dictionnaire… =D ( **Elizabeth Swan** aime ça )

* * *

><p><strong>Will Turner<strong> est passé de " En couple " à " Marié ", avec **Elizabeth Swann**.

* * *

><p><strong>Weatherby Swann<strong> : Je viens de retrouver le Commodore **James Norrington** inconscient sur le clavier de son ordinateur. =O

**Will Turner** : C'est le choc, gouverneur Swann, c'est le choc ! u_U La nouvelle n'a pas dû lui plaire, visiblement !

**Elizabeth Swann** : Par pitié Will, n'en rajoute pas !

**Jack Sparrow** : Dommage que la nouvelle ne l'ai pas achevé ! xD

**Weatherby Swann** : Je vous en prie messieurs, contrôlez-vous !

* * *

><p><strong>James Norrington<strong> : Remercie chaleureusement **Elizabeth Swann** et **Will Turner** pour la syncope que j'ai eue, à la lecture de leur statut !

**Will Turner** : Comme quoi, la curiosité est un vilain défaut ! =P

* * *

><p><strong>Will Turner<strong> : Je me suis fait injurié et provoqué en duel par **James Norrington**. Duel dans deux heures. VDM.

**Jack Sparrow** : Qu'as-tu fait encore, petit génie ?

**Will Turner** : J'ai épousé la femme de sa vie, et visiblement, ça ne lui a pas plu du tout ! ( **Elizabeth Swann**, **Pintel**, **Ragetti** et 4 autres personnes aiment ça )

**James Norrington** : Je vais vous tuer, avorton !

* * *

><p><strong>Elizabeth Swann<strong> à **James Norrington** : Trois heures de couture, James ! Trois heures à patauger dans le sang de mon mari ! La prochaine fois, abstenez-vous de lui proposer un duel ! Ce sera très gentil pour celle qui ramasse les morceaux ( autrement dit, moi ! ) !

**James Norrington** : Mais…

**Elizabeth Swann** : Il n'y a pas de " mais " ! La prochaine fois, je m'occuperais personnellement de votre cas si vous osez le retoucher !

**Jack Sparrow** : Oh l'amour, l'amour, l'amouuuur !

**James Norrington** : Un petit duel, Sparrow ?

**Jack Sparrow** : J'ai fait voeu d'abstinence aux duels… C'est grave ? ( **Elizabeth Swann** aime ça )

* * *

><p>*cours sous une grosse pluie de tomates*<p> 


End file.
